Twilight's Ship of Dreams
by LoveTwilight15
Summary: What happens when our favorite vampire Edward gets on Titanic in third class and Bella gets on Titanic in first class and they meet? Will they fall in love or will class differences get in the way? Will they both survive the sinking? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I absolutely LOVE Titanic and I love Twilight so I decided to do my very first crossover of the two. I'll update as often as I can but school is starting back and it takes me awhile to write this because I have to refer back to the movie a lot to get the quotes right. I'm trying to stay as close to the movie as possible but adding some twists with my Twilight characters. Please review if you have time.**_

****DISCLAIMER****

**I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR TITANIC! Unfortunately. If I did own Titanic I would've made Jack survive. All rights go to original owners.**

**Now please enjoy my story…..**

**Twilight's Ship of Dreams.**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

I stepped out of the car and looked up at the Titanic. It was supposed to be the best ship there ever was. It did nothing for me. I looked up at my fiancé, Jacob. He was smiling at how grand the ship looked as was my mother's maid who had just stepped out of the car that was behind us.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I said to Jacob, unimpressed.

"You can be blasé about some things, Isabella, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious." He said to me and then turned to grab my mother's hand to help her out of the car. "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Renee." He said to her. She just chuckled a little at his remark and started to walk forward.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." She started.

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship." Jacob said. He then turned to talk to a man about our luggage.

I was just standing looking at all of the people. Wishing there was some way my soul mate was in this crowd of people just waiting for me to find him. That was just wishful thinking. I was getting married to Jacob in a month. I was supposed to love him because he had a lot of money. I had loved him at one time. During the courting, I suppose. But as time dragged on he began to show his true colors after the engagement, treating me like a slave. I was yearning for someone who would love me the right way. Unconditionally.

Jacob looked at his watch and made his way over to us.

"Ladies, we better hurry, come along." He said as he led us to the ship of dreams. I hadn't liked the Titanic at first but as I was looking at it I realized how beautiful it really was. But I would never show that to Jacob or my mother. We passed by the third class people getting their health inspections and we walked up on the loading platform and into the ship.

The ship was far more luxurious than I imagined it would be. As we stepped on board the workers were saying welcome to us and the horn sounded outside announcing we would be leaving shortly.

**~EPOV~**

I had asked Carlisle and Esme if we could go on the Titanic because it seemed like the thing everyone wanted to do. They had agreed to let me go so I could visit America, but I had to go by myself and I had to travel third class even though we had far enough money for first class. It didn't matter to me. I wanted to go show my paintings in New York and Titanic was just the way to get there. I had bypassed the health inspections because I didn't need them checking me out when I was a vampire and in perfectly good health. Of course none of them knew this.

I walked onboard and got to the railing to wave at the people. I knew none of them but it didn't matter. I had to concentrate on shutting out the minds of everyone on the ship as we set sail. The propellers started up and we were on our way.

After that I went to find my room. I found it and laid my things out. I picked up my writing kit and went off to search the ship.

**~BPOV~**

We were escorted to our cabin and it was amazing. We had our own private deck. I had my maid sorting through my paintings I had brought with me. We were trying to find a particular one.

"This one?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "It had a lot of faces on it." I pulled one out and it was the one! "This is the one" I said as I turned around to find a place to put it.

"Would you like all of them out, miss?" the maid asked me.

"Yes. We need a little color in this room." I said to her with a smile still trying to find a place for the painting in my hands as Jacob walked in.

"Not those finger paintings again." He said with disgust. "They certainly were a waste of money." He said as he leaned against the door frame drinking his drink.

"The difference between Jacob's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something." I said placing the painting on the couch. "There's truth but no logic." I said turning away.

"What's the artist's name?" my maid asked.

"Something Picasso." I answered her, forgetting his first name.

Jacob scoffed. "Something Picasso. He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." He said as we all hurried about the room unpacking.

The rest of the day went on without much excitement. We stopped the next day in Cherbourg and we were then on our way out into the open ocean.

I hope you enjoyed this! (:


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to update this story. It will switch point of views alot to tell the story.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**~EPOV~**

I wandered around the third class cabins trying not to hit anyone as I searched for my cabin. I finally found it and thankfully no one else was in the room with me. I didn't need someone asking me questions about why I didn't eat or drink or sleep.

After I felt the ship start to move at full speed, I decided to go for a walk to the front of the ship. I stood there at the railing and just felt the wind move around me.

**~BPOV~**

That day, we we had tea with the main staff of Titanic.

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history." said Mr. Ismay, "and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews, here, designed her from the keel plates up."

"I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He invisioned a steamer, so grand in scale, and so luxurious in it's appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." Mr. Andrews replied.

I had no clue why they all had to act this way about a ship. Sure, it was very luxurious but still, it was only a ship. I lit up my cigarette and was starting to relax a little.

"You know I don't like that, Bella." Mother said to me. I answered by simply blowing the smoke in her face. Jacob, however, was having none of that.

"She knows." he said as he reached over and grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth and put it out. He then proceeded to order our lunch. I didn't really pay attention after that until I ran my mouth again and my mother got angry. After that I excused myself from the lunch table.

**~EPOV~**

I sat on a bench with my writing kit and I was just drawing whatever spoke to me. The men sitting around me were discussing the ship and how it was built. Just then, the first class passengers dogs were being taken past us to do their business. A man beside me spoke up.

"Well that's typical." he said. "First-class dogs come down here to do their business."

"Ah, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." I said back to him calmly.

"Like we could forget." he said with a smile. I just chuckled.

He leaned towards me and held out his hand. "I'm Tommy Ryan." he said to me as he shook my hand.

"Edward Cullen." I replied as he leaned back against the railing.

"Do you make any money with your drawings?" He asked me. Just as he spoke, I was completely lost. I was looking at the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was obviously first class. She had amazing chocolate brown eyes, and matching hair. I took in a deep breath and her smell was completely amazing. It was a good thing Carlisle had made me pack blood to drink while on the ship. I was going to need it with a woman like her on board. I tried reading her mind but I got nothing. Just as she looked at me, a man walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. I should've guessed she was already taken. But she didn't look happy as she walked away.

**~BPOV~**

That night at dinner I'd had all I could take. I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back. No one who cared, or even noticed. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the end of the boat, past a man laying on the benches, and to the railing. I was crying as I was running. I climbed over the railing and was intent on ending my life then and there.

**~EPOV~**

As I laid there in the night thinking about the woman I'd seen earlier, I heard the clicking of a woman's heels running towards me and the end of the ship. I looked up when I heard her crying and running past me, it was the girl from earlier. So I jumped up and followed her. I got to her just as she was on the other side of the railing, about to jump. I walked up to her hesitantly.

"Don't do it." I said as I reached out my hand. She turned around to face me.

"Stay back." she warned. "Don't come any closer."

I stepped towards her anyways. I reached out my hand again. "Come on. Just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are!" she yelled."I mean it. I'll let go." she said as she turned back around.

I stepped forward again. "No you won't." I said calmly.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." she said defensively.

"Well, you would've done it already." I said logically.

"You're distracting me. Go away." she said.

"I can't. I'm involved now" I said as I started taking off my jacket. "You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you."

"Don't be absurd." she said. "You'd be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer." _and a vampire._

"The fall alone would kill you." she said still trying to stop me.

"It would hurt." _for a human._ " I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm alot more concerned about that water being so cold." I said taking off my shoes. It wouldn't bother me at all but it would definitely kill her and I wasn't having that.

She looked down at the water and then back at me. "How cold?" she asked.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." I said to her bluntly. She just looked at me. "You ever uh, you ever been to Wisconson?" I asked. I had a plan to distract her.

She turned around and looked around confused. "What?" she asked.

"They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know where you..."

"I know what ice fishing is!" she cut me off. Good my plan to tell her a story I'd heard from Emmett's childhood was working.

"Sorry." I said raising my hands. "You just, seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl." I said and stopped for a minute. "Anyway, I uh, I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body." I would know, Emmett thinks about it often. "You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain." I stopped and she looked back at me. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice." I said taking off my other jacket I wore for show. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy." she finally said.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. Give me your hand." I said reaching out my hand. "You don't wanna do this." I said and she grabbed my hand and turned around. "Whew. I'm Edward Cullen." I said to her.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella" she said back.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down." I said jokingly. She laughed. "Come on." I said as I started to pull her over. She stepped up and got caught on her dress. She was know dangling on the back of the Titanic holding on to me with one hand. "I've got you! Come on! Come on!" I yelled as I pulled her up. She started to fall again and started screaming.

"Help! Please!" she screamed and I could tell officers had heard her. She screamed again. "Please! Help me!"

"Listen to me. I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up! Come on!" I yelled and she started pulling herself up. "Come on! That's right! You can do it! I've got you!" I yelled and pulled her back over to saftey with me landing on top of her with her leg showing under her dress and me with hardly any clothes on, the officers chose then to run up.

"What's all this?" one of them asked. I could see what it looked like....and it wasn't good. Bella just looked frightened. "You stand back! And don't move an inch!" they yelled at me.

They called for Bella's fiance and he came immediately, trying to get me arrested.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiance?" he asked trying to sound frightening. I looked over at Bella. Jacob grabbed my shirt. "Look at me you filth!"

**~BPOV~**

I couldn't listen to Jacob yell at Edward anymore. He did save my life after all.

"Jake." I said quietly.

"What do you think you were doing?" he kept yelling at Edward.

"Jake! Stop! It was an accident." I yelled running up to them.

"An accident?" he questioned.

"It was." I said. "Stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped."

Edward stared at me confused.

"I was leaning far over to see the uh, uh....the uh." I started using my hands to show what I was talking about.

"Propellers?" Jacob said softly.

"The propellers! And I slipped. And I would've gone overboard but here saved me. And almost went over himself." I said looking towards Edward at the end. He still just looked confused but caught on. After the officers and Jacob made a few comments about my story one of them asked Edward if that was what happened. I hoped he would catch my drift and say yes. I gave him a pleading look.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it." he said.

"Well, the boy's a hero then! Good for you son, Well done." one man replied. Then he started talking to Jacob but I was focused on Edward and his amazingly handsom face and beautiful eyes. Jacob started rubbing my arms and saying how I must be freezing and he started taking me away from Edward. We passed by the man who called Edward a hero.

"Um, perhaps a little something for the boy?" he said softly.

"Of course." Jacob replied. He looked over to his main man Sam. "Sam, a twenty should do it." he said then started to take me away again.

I stopped in my tracks. "Hah. Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Bella is displeased. What to do? I know." Jacob said and walked towards Edward. "Perhaps, you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening. To regale our group with your heroic tale."

"Sure, count me in." Edward said unenthusiastically.

"Good. It's settled then." Jacob said, then walked away and murmered something to his friend Embry. They turned me around and took me inside while Sam stayed back and talked to Edward a minute.

I was in my dressing room getting ready for bed when Jacob knocked on the door and walked in.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." he said. I just looked at him. He walked towards me. He was carrying a box meant for jewlery.

"I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought, tonight." he said and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond I'd ever laid eyes on. It was a big blue diamond heart with white diamonds on the chain and surrounding it.

"Good gracious!" I said.

Jacob chuckled. "Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a..." I started.

"Diamond? Yes. 56 carats to be exact." he said as he placed the necklace on me. "It was worn by Louis the sixteenth and they called it _La Coeur de la Mer_."

"The heart of the ocean." we said simultaneously.

"It's overwhelming." I said.

"It's for royalty. We are royalty, Bella." he said and leaned down beside me. "You know there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you, if you would not deny me. Oh, open your heart to me Bella." he said and I looked back in the mirror and placed my hand on the necklace.

* * *

_So i was watching Titanic stuff today and i decided to update my fanfic. Though it doesn't get many hits. I'm just doing this for me because i want to._


	3. A Note Please Read

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be continuing this story as soon as I can. I have a busy summer ahead of me but I went to a Titanic museum today and it made me want to continue this story right away. So I **_**will**_** be continuing it when I can.**

**Thanks(:**


End file.
